Astronomy
"Astronomy" is the eighth track from Blue Öyster Cult's third studio album, Secret Treaties. Its lyrics describe Desdinova's realization that he was born as a result of Les Invisibles' intervention and accepting his fate as their eternal servant. Personnel Secret Treaties Blue Öyster Cult * Eric Bloom - lead vocals, stun guitar, keyboards * Donald "Buck Dharma" Roeser - lead guitar * Allen Lanier - keyboards, synthesizers, guitar * Joe Bouchard - bass, vocals * Albert Bouchard - drums, vocals Production * David Lucas - producer * Murray Krugman - producer * Sandy Pearlman - producer * Tim Geelan - engineer * Jerry Smith - engineer * Lehman Yates - recording * Lou Schlossberg - recording |-|Imaginos Blue Öyster Cult * Albert Bouchard – vocals, guitar, percussion * Eric Bloom – vocals * Donald "Buck Dharma" Roeser – guitar, vocals * Allen Lanier – keyboards * Joe Bouchard – keyboards, vocals Production * Sandy Pearlman – producer, engineer, mixing * Corky Stasiak – basic tracks engineer * Paul Mandl – engineer * Steve Brown – mixing Lyrics Secret Treaties= Clock strikes twelve and moondrops burst Out at you from their hiding place Like acid and oil on a madman’s face His reason tends to fly away Like lesser birds on the four winds Like silver scrapes in May And now the sands become a crust Most of you have gone away Come Susie dear, let’s take a walk Just out there upon the beach I know you’ll soon be married And you’ll want to know where winds come from Well it’s never said at all On that map that Carrie reads Behind the clock back there you know At the Four Winds Bar Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Four winds at the Four Winds Bar Two doors bought and windows barred One door to let to take you in The other one just mirrors it Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hellish glare and inference The other one’s a duplicate The Queenly flux, eternal light Or the light that never warms Yes, the light that never, never warms Or the light that never Never warms Never warms Never warms The clock strikes twelve and moondrops burst Out at you from their hiding place Miss Carrie nurse and Susie dear Would find themselves at the Four Winds Bar It’s the nexus of the crisis And the origin of storms Just the place to hopelessly Encounter time and then came me Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Call me Desdinova Eternal light These gravely digs of mine Will surely prove a sight And don’t forget my dog Fixed and consequent Astronomy A star Astronomy A star Astronomy A star Astronomy A star |-|Imaginos= The clock strikes twelve and moondrops burst Out at you from their hiding place Like acid and oil on a madman’s face Reason tends to fly away Like lesser birds on the four winds Like silver scrapes in May Now the sands become a crust And most of you have gone away Come Susie dear, let’s take a walk Just out there upon the beach I know you’ll soon be married And you’ll want to know where wind comes from Well it’s never said at all on the map that Carrie reads Behind the clock back there you know At the Four Winds Bar Hey—hey hey! Hey—hey hey! Hey—hey hey! Hey—hey hey! Four doors at the Four Winds Bar Two doors locked and windows barred One door’s let to take you in The other one just mirrors it Hey—hey hey! Hey—hey hey! Hey—hey hey! Hey—hey hey! In hellish glare and inference The other one’s a duplicate The queenly flux, eternal light Or the light that never warms Or the light that never, never warms Or the light that never, never, never, never, never warms The clock strikes twelve and moondrops burst Out at you from their hiding place Miss Carrie Nurse and Susie Dear Find themselves at the Four Winds Bar It’s the nexus of the crisis And the origin of storms Just the place to hopelessly Encounter time and then came me Hey—hey hey! Hey—hey hey! Hey—hey hey! Hey—hey hey! Call me Desdinova Eternal light These gravely digs of mine Will surely prove a sight And don’t forget my dog Fixed and consequent Hey—hey hey! Hey—hey hey! Hey—hey hey! Hey—hey hey! Hey—hey hey! Hey—hey hey! Hey—hey hey! Hey—hey hey! Hey—hey hey! Hey—hey hey! Hey—hey hey! Hey—hey hey! Astronomy…a star Astronomy…a star Astronomy…a star Astronomy…a star A star! Trivia TBA Category:Songs Category:Secret Treaties